Ulterior Motives
by BMC1984
Summary: Takes place in New Moon after arriving back from Italy what happens when Bella asks the Cullen’s to take a vote…Yeah we all know how it turns out but what if the members of the family had different opinions on her mortality. The one person least likely...


Summary:

Takes place in New Moon after arriving back from Volterra what happens when Bella asks the Cullen's to take a vote…Yeah we all know how it turns out but what if the members of the family had different opinions on her mortality. One person in specific votes yes but what is her ulterior motive…At what lengths will Bella go to become immortal? Will it tear the family apart.

Stephanie Meyers owns all characters I am merely playing puppet master. FYI the first scene does not go along with the original scene leading up to the vote in New Moon. And a special Thanks to my BFF Rose and her hubby Wild Bill who was nice enough to review and for encouraging me to write again and reassuring me that I'm not crazy…well at least not for writing FF. Who knows maybe it was the weed or the Tequila….Either way thanks for being such great friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: The Vote

Bella

_"Run Bella" I heard Alice scream as I ran through the dark forest. I ran until my breathing was ragged and uneven. After a few more paces I came to a halt. It was pointless now wasn't it? I turned back hoping to see if I could catch one last glimpse of Alice or any of the family for that matter. I heard a small high-pitched shriek followed by a loud heart stricken cry from what had to have been a distraught Jasper. "He's next!" A voice I had grown to hate shouted. Where were the others? I turned to run when Emmett came running past me with Rosalie at his side. Never breaking stride he quickly picked me up. Immediately I closed my eyes fighting back the feeling of nausea the rapid movement had induced. _

_"Esme? Carlisle?" I whispered against his chest. "They're gone Bella. Along with Alice and Jasper." Rosalie's voice cracked as she said their names. "Where's…E..?" I found I couldn't even speak his name it was as if he had left me all over again. "I've been wondering the same thing." Rosalie snapped back obviously just as angry for being abandoned. "Probably ran off to save his own ass." Emmett added with just as much anger. "He's probably…" His voice trailed off as he quickly came to a complete stop. I cautiously opened my eyes to find out why everything had gotten so quiet. I let out a small gasp at what I saw and felt Emmett protectively pull me closer to his body. _

_"Thank you for the delivery." I looked up to see Aro standing before us grinning. _

_"I'll change her myself. Right now." Emmett pleaded. "This isn't necessary." _

_"Oh but it is" Aro smiled smugly. "Your family broke the rules. There are consequences for those who break the rules. Now hand the girl over." "NO" Emmett's grip tightened causing me to gasp in pain. _

_Aro glanced to his right where Jane was standing. Everything happened so fast. Rosalie dropped to the ground withering in pain Emmett turned to help her causing him to drop me to the ground as well. Slowly rising to my knees I began to crawl away allowing him a final moment with his wife. Picking me up off my knees Aro chuckled. "Now Bella, where did that mate of yours go? Don't tell me he left you again?" Aro sneered._

_"He..He…" As much as I wanted to defend Edwards actions I couldn't. I was thinking the same thing. "I don't believe I need to tap into your mind to know you're doubting him as well Isabella." Aro took my arm pulling me along with him as he walked through the trees. Aro waved his hand back motioning to Emmett and Rosalie as we passed a member of the guard. "Take care of them." _

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I heard Emmett's voice "I love you Rosie." I cringed at the sounds that came next. Words cannot describe the sound I didn't dare look back. I remember what they had told me _

_"Bella" I heard Edwards beautiful voice call out to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I frantically began looking in the direction of the voice. Once my eyes found him I knew why he hadn't come. Edward stood his arms held back by tow large guards. At their sides stood Marcus and Caius.. Why hadn't they killed him like the others?_

_"You look rather puzzled Isabella." Aro sneered. "You see," He continued "I couldn't decide which one of you to finish off first. You have both broken our laws. You promised me you would be changed. Promised to become one of us. You lied and cannot be trusted.. _

_"NO" Edward shouted. "It's my fault." Aro turned quickly to Edwards direction. _

_"All the more reason for punishment." Aro pointed out. He nodded at Alec and I cried out in horror as I felt my legs give out watching Edward's body fall to the ground. Aro's tight grip being the only thing keeping me on my feet. Lifting me my feet dangling inches above the ground Aro whispered into my ear. "You do smell lovely Isabella. I am glad I have saved the best for last." _

"Bella" I felt Edwards cold hard hands grip my shoulders shaking me softly.

_Standing before me Aro smiling Aro licked his lips "Calm down my dear" he whispered against my neck "Soon you will suffer no longer." His cool breath sending chills down my spine before I felt his teeth bite down into my neck_

"Bella, Wake up" My eyes flew open at his last words. It was just a dream. Fully opening my eyes and looking up I saw the worried expression on Edwards face. "Are you alright love?" The memories of the dream still replaying vividly in my memory I shook my head fighting back tears.

Edward pulled me into his arms rubbing his thumb over my cheek to dry the tear that rolled down my cheek. "Bella please love, tell me what's wrong." Edward begged. "Tell me what you were dreaming about." I began to open my mouth to speak and realized that he wouldn't get it. It had been two months since we returned from Italy. Two months since he promised to make me his equal. I had been patient. Waited until graduation, and when that came and went I slowly began to realize that he was never going to turn me. It was time I took an initiative here; time for me to make my own choices. Walking to my closet I grabbed a pair of shoes slipping them on I turned to Edward "Come on. I need to speak with your family."

I could see the confusion on his face "Bella it's two a.m. Is this about your dream?" He asked curiously.

I was never more thankful that he couldn't read my mind. I knew he wouldn't want me to have this conversation but it was necessary.

"Either you take me there now or I will get in my truck and drive there myself." I hoped it would be an empty threat. I didn't want to wake Charlie and starting the truck would certainly do so. Standing by the window Edward sighed. "Let's go." I smiled victoriously hoping the upcoming conversation would go as well. Taking me in his arms he dropped to the ground and sped off towards the Cullen's.

Stopping at the front porch he placed my feet on the ground maintaining his grip for a moment allowing me to regain my balance. Esme quickly greeted us at the door. "Alice said you would be coming/" She smiled.

"Did Alice say what this was about?" Edward asked becoming more frustrated by the fact that he remained clueless. Esme simply shook her head.

"Bella." Alice chimed stepping out of the doorway smiling. I smiled back embracing her in a hug. This was surely a good sign. "My answer's yes." She whispered.

"Yes to what Alice?" Edward groaned. She smirked at him before walking back into the house obviously blocking her thoughts.

"Esme," I hugged her tightly before walking into the house with Edward. "Would you mind if I talked to the whole family together."

"Of course not dear." Esme smiled warmly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I responded confidently feeling that my plan would go over better than I expected. A few moments later Carlisle appeared at her side when I looked back by the stairway I saw the rest of the family had also appeared. "Well if everyone's here I would like to get this started." I spoke quickly getting the words out before loosing my new found confidence. Edward led us to the living room where I watched everyone take their seats. Edward led me to my usual spot on the couch, I held my hand out to protest. "I would rather address everyone standing up." Slowly I leaned in to him softly kissing his cheek. I knew he was upset and I could only imagine his reaction once he heard what I was about to say. "Please Edward, have a seat." Maintaining my ground I motioned to the couch smiling softly in a weak attempt to calm him.

I watched him sit his eyes never leaving mine. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath reminding myself why I was doing this. I opened my eyes following them to Edward locking my gaze with his. This is why I was doing this. Surely he wanted me for an eternity. Was he just too scared, too hung up on his damn moral views of my soul? Either way I knew he needed this push to change my destiny, needed his family's reassurance. My eyes scanned the room stopping at the one person who's mind I needed to influence the most to gain her vote.

"I know you are all very well aware of the situation we have been placed in regarding the Volturi and my mortality." I spoke loudly and directly. There was no sense of sugar coating things. "I was under the assumption that Edward would change me once I graduated." I turned my gaze back to Edward. "I guess I was wrong."

"Well you know what they say about people who assume Bella it makes an…""Emmett!" Esme quickly cut him off as Rosalie elbowed him. I chuckled leave it to Emmett. On the plus side it did help relive some of my frustration.

"Yes Emmett." I giggled assuring him I wasn't upset with him. Because of Rosalie he was one of the votes I was uncertain of. I knew Emmett wanted me in this family as much as anyone but I was unsure if he would go against his wife's wishes. "If we can get back on track" I spoke regaining my composure. "I believe Edward is struggling with the decision to turn me. I understand the whole saving my soul not wanting me to be eternally damned yada yada yada." Edward scoffed. "Bella there's more to it than…" I placed my hand up cutting him off.

"Let me finish." I was beginning to get frustrated. I took a deep breath regaining my strength and composure. "This effects every one of you and I want your opinion. I want to take a vote. If the majority rules in favor of my change and Edward still refuses I will find a way to do it if it means going back to Italy myself." There I said it, now I just had to wait for everyone's reactions. I glanced around the room wondering what I was thinking. All seven of them sat there staring at me as if I were insane. Then again here I was standing in a room full of vampires pleading for them to end my life. Maybe they weren't too far off.

My thoughts were cut off by Alice who practically leapt into my arms. "I already told you my vote." She smiled pulling me more tightly into the embrace.

"That's what that was about?" Edward shouted before looking over to Carlisle. "Tell her she can't do this." He continued to shout. Carlisle remained silent. Edward glared at him and nodded his head, I could only imagine what Carlisle was thinking.

I barely noticed Jasper move over to Alice's side. "I'm with Alice on this." Jasper smiled quietly. "Besides," he chuckled "It will be nice to actually get to know you without everyone thinking I want to kill you."

"Jazz," Alice began to argue before Jasper quietly cut her off. "It's okay darlin'" He turned to me and smiled warmly. "I guess what I am trying to say Bella is welcome to the family." I moved closer to him my first instinct to run into his arms and embrace him in a hug. Quickly realizing my mistake I backed down, closer contact would only make things harder for him. "Thanks" I smiled allowing him to feel all of my love and gratitude towards him.

"Bella" Carlisle finally spoke up. "I think Edward may be right." But--" I objected only to be cut off.

"This is not the time for me to state my reasoning Bella. I would like my family members to be allowed to make their decisions without my influence." I fought back the urge to argue with him knowing this was now useless. Would any of them go against the family patriarch? I turned towards Esme and saw by the pained expression on her face she was standing by her husband's decision. "Bella sweetheart, I'm sorry, I want you to become part of the family. I already consider you one of my daughters." Esme paused trying to regain her composure. "I just need to trust Carlisle's reasons." Esme sighed as she embraced me in a motherly hug. I was fighting back tears which was quickly becoming a loosing battle. "I understand." I cried quietly. Esme had become as much a mother to me as my own mother and I couldn't find it in me to disrespect her.

I turned and gave a quick glance at Edward not allowing my eyes to meet his. I was so upset I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. Instead I smiled hopefully at Emmett and Rosalie. My voice cracked as I said their names. Emmett was the first to speak. "Bella, you know I love you. You're my favorite human." I began to feel some hope only to have it come crashing down at his next words. "But I've watched Rose struggle with her life for decisions that she had no control over. You have a choice." looking down Emmett shrugged. "I just want you to make sure this is what you want."

Looking Emmett in the eyes I smiled and spoke confidently. "I want nothing more than to be a Cullen for the rest of eternity."

"Well then, that gets my vote. " Emmett grinned. "I say yes."

"Thank you Emmett." I smiled before realizing what the tally was. I didn't need Edward to tell me, I knew his vote. That along with Carlisle and Esme's vote against Alice, Jasper and Emmett's it was a tie and I had a feeling I knew what Rosalie's decision would be. Biting my lower lip I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the inevitable. Raising an eyebrow I glanced over to Rosalie. "Rosalie?" I quickly dropped my gaze to my feel awaiting her answer. "Bella, you would like to hear my vote?" I glanced back up and Rose smiled. I nodded as my mind reeled at the mixed messages that smile sent.

Still smiling Rose glanced "Bella, I vote--"

""NO!" Edward interrupted her. My head spun back to him as I tried to decipher the events taking place. "That's absurd! It will Kill her!"

Wait wasn't that the point of this? Weren't we voting on my death? There was something about the way Edward said it that left me questioning the actual word 'kill'. Turning my body fully towards Edward I placed my hands on my hips demanding to know what was happening.

*~*~*~*

Thank you for reading. Please remember to show some love and click the little button below. It only takes seconds and it's my own form of crack.

One more announcement…Updates will hopefully be weekly and if anyone is interested in Betaing please contact me.


End file.
